The Story Of A Ghost
by Masseffect321
Summary: 2nd chapter up and i can see people are reading this so thank you. The third is on the way just waiting to get a hold pf the original file from my old hard drive then this story will have an update of about 8 chapters so hang in there ppl R&R Bioware owns all but the plot of this story and my OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old Endings And New Beginnings

Earth 2012, November 30th

I'm sitting In Study hall today just messing around with a couple friends and thinking how I can't wait to get home to play mass effect 1,2,3 when I get called down to the principals office. That's when everything happened. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn and I see Garrus standing in front of me and he says "Don't go into that office." He pauses "If you do it won't end well." He says then disappears in a flash of light.

"OK I must be hallucinating I swear I just saw Garrus telling me not to go to principals office." I shrug it off and start walking to the principals office then I realize that I haven't done anything to be called down so I turn around to come face to face with a marine in all black full body armor like in mass effect.

He says. "Keep moving kid." And pushes me towards the office.

I say "Hold on I forgot something in the room." So he let's me walk back to the room then I walk in and down the stairs in the room grabbing my pack and out the other door to run right into Garrus. "Hell Garrus you stalking me or something?".

"Hah not now but maybe in the near future let's get you out of here." He responds and hands me an omni-tool and says "Those three buttons if you press them you'll open a doorway to your new life."

"what about my friends and family?" I ask.

"remember them because in 2 minutes you won't exist any more they're memories will be wiped and you'll just disappear from this time-line."

"OK let's go" I say. And he disappears in a flash of light again "I'm going to have to talk to him about that" I think to myself as I press the buttons and a hole opens up in front of me I step through.

Elysium 2179, November 30th And I see nothing but burning buildings and soldiers running around fighting with Batarians "Shit I'm on Elysium." I say to myself.

"Hey bounty hunter if you help repel these bastards I won't arrest you." A female voice yells at me.

"Huh... oh right OK." I say as I reach for my assault rifle. I pull it out and pop three Batarians in rapid succession.

"Nice shot." The marine says to me.

"Actually I was aiming for their heads." I respond.

"Well they're dead." She says. "While we have a moment who are you bounty hunter. You can't be more than what 20?" She asks.

"19 actually and names Ghost." I say reading a file that just opened on my omni-tool.

"Your real name would be nice." She says. "Well I don't give my real name out to just any... Wait a minute Shepard?" I say.

"Yea I'm Shepard." She responds. "How do you know who I am?" She then asks.

"Shit um lucky guess?" I say.

"Not buying it "Ghost"." Shepard says as she air quotes my name.

"Look once we deal with this I'll tell you everything." I say motioning to what's going on around us.

"OK fine ghost just don't disappear on me." She says. We clear out sector after sector of the city of Batarians and we rescue any civilians that we can.

When reinforcements arrive they see Shepard and I and notice that I'm not a marine and one of them says. "Arrest that man."

Then Shepard does something I thought she would never do she defends me saying "This bounty hunter next to me helped me hold the line and rescue civilians while I waited for your sorry asses to get down here he's a damn hero." She pauses "And If you arrest him then you might as well arrest me too sir." He gives Shepard a look that says that she is gonna be in for quite a few days of punishment.

"With all due respect sir." I say. "I owe this soldier here a debt that I need to repay. So whatever the problem is I'll handle it she saved my life today and shouldn't be reprimanded for doing her job."

Aboard the Kilimanjaro

"So this is where you'll be Ghost at least until you tell us who you are." The Captain of the ship says to me.

"Thank you for the lift and I won't be any trouble because even I don't really know how the hell I got on Elysium." I lie.

"Well you have damn good timing. And if what I hear from lieutenant Shepard and a few colonists is correct a damn good shot." The Captain says.

"Well being raised around guns and a hunter for a father you pick up a few things." I dismiss. "Well you look tired and hungry lets get some grub." He smiles.

Mess hall

I walk into the mess hall and see Shepard sitting all by herself so I grab a tray and walk over and sit next to her and the mess goes quiet. "What did I do now?" I ask and they all go back to what they were doing.

"Ya know it takes a lot of guts to sit next to the butcher of Torfan without being invited." Shepard says casually.

"Eh life is too short for worrying who I sit next to at lunch or whatever this is." I deadpan.

"Good point...ya know I never did get your name." She states.

"Call me Zigsbee it's what my friends called me." I answer.

"Called?" She asks.

"Sorry that's all I'm saying" I say giving her a smirk.

"OK 'Ghost' I'll catch ya later" She says as she walks away taking her tray up

"Not unless I catch you first" I quip.

"Hah good luck bounty hunter." She retorts and steps into the elevator. The mess is quiet again I look up from my tray and everyone is staring at me.

"What now I can't talk to her either." I say to the room at large then laughter breaks out.

Then the soldier that tried to arrest me on Elysium walks over and says. "Well you certainly have something about you because we've only heard Shepard laugh when she's drunk on shore leave. And you've only known her what 6 hours and you got her to smile and laugh hell Bounty hunter you work fast."

I respond with. "Well I had a friend like her so I just figured I'd pull the same shit with Shepard that I did with her and it worked." He just shakes his head and walks away.

Workout area on board the Kilimanjaro

I walk into the gym on board and start to set up my normal workout and I see Shepard running on a treadmill so I walk over and wait till she sees me. "What's up Zigsbee." She says.

"Oh not much just wondered if you wanted to spar" I say.

She smirks "Sure why not." She says as she stops the treadmill and steps off. "Might as well see what you know." Other crew members start walking into the gym and they see Shepard and I talking then see us walk over to the mat.

"Oh great an audience" I mutter while smirking.

"What afraid if getting your ass kicked in front of these goons?" Shepard quips.

"Oh a funny marine that's a new one." I retort back.

"Just shut up and start the fight you two." We hear the captain say.

"YES SIR!" Shepard responds.

Sparring match between Shepard and I

"Attention all ground team the fight between the butcher of tor fan and ghost will now begin" the pilot announces over ship wide comms.

"Of course we got the jack-assed pilot" I mutter under my breath so only Shepard can hear me. She smirks "Shall we dance Shepard?" I say.

"Yes let's." She responds. The fight starts with Shepard throwing a fist at me which I barely dodge.

"Hey no using biotics to speed yourself up." I jest.

"I'm not." She says smugly.

"Oh hell then I better stay sharp." I say. As I duck another fist but this time I grab her wrist and pull her forward in the direction her fist went and I pin her.

"I yield." She says. I hear groans and omni-tools activating

"OK who's getting rich off of this?" I question.

"That would be me." I hear the captain say.

"Wow didn't expect that I half expected the jack-ass pilot to do something like that." I state to which everyone laughs

"Um Ghost could you by chance let me up?" Shepard says.

"Oh right sorry bout that Shepard." I say as I let her up.

48 hours later on Arcturus station

I walk into the civilian center and see that many of the soldiers that were on the ground at Elysium were there hanging out and just in all relaxing and enjoying a small shore leave. Then I spot Shepard sitting all by herself at a table. So I jog over and say. "Hey Shepard what's up?"

She looks up at me and responds with "Not much just enjoying a small bit of down time." She pauses then says. "And waiting for a call from the brass." At that point both of our omni-tools ping signifying that there is a message. So we open them up and read them. Then I look at Shepard and she looks at me. And we both smirk. "Guess it's time to report to the brass for me." She says.

"Hey Shepard wait up it seems that they want to talk to me too." I say.

"Well then let's go." She says. We walk through the station and I look at everything like it's a whole new world to me because it is to me anyways. Shepard just looks at me and laughs. "Zigsbee if I didn't know better I'd say you've never been on a space station before."

I look at her and say "Actually this is the first time I've been on a space station. Hell that was the first time I was on a space ship. why do you think I asked you to spar with me. I wanted to distract myself from everything."

She stops walking and looks at me and says. "So all this" She motions to whats around us. "Is completely new to you?" I nod. "OK that's it we gotta have a chat before you go and disappear."

"After our meeting with the brass, Shepard we can talk all you want about anything you want." I say to her.

"Good then let's get this over with." She says as we walk into the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations and drunken mishaps

Shepard and I are walking out of the briefing room. "Well this is just great." I sigh then think. "Just step through a damn hole in thin fucking air and into a fight for my life, now this, Being conscripted and sent on a black ops mission." I turn to Shepard. "Hey Shepard what's going on?"

"I really have no idea." she responds.

"I just have to say it. What the hell are they thinking sending a conscript and a lieutenant on a black ops mission. How in the hell does that make sense?" I say.

"Again I don't know. " she responds.

"Well I'm hungry let's grab something to eat and I'll give you that explanation."

Small bistro on Arcturus

We sit at a table. "Ok so that explanation Zigsbee?" Shepard says questioningly.

"Right How do I explain this...see I'm not from this universe I'm from an alternate time line and the past apparently. God I really need to talk to the person that sent me here." I say

"So...umm your not of this universe how is that possible? And who is it that sent you here?" She questions to verify.

"the first question I can answer to some degree the second I can't might mess something up and that would be bad." I say.

"I'm waiting." Shepard says smiling.

"Ok see these three buttons on my omni-tool?" she nods. "Well they are locked right now but when I pressed them a hole opened up right in front of me. So I stepped through and wound up on Elysium." I finish just as our food arrives.

"so let me get this straight those three buttons opened a dimensional rift and allowed you to step through and end up on Elysium right next to me?" she states questioningly.

"Yea that's about right Shepard." I answer. "So... Shepard you know just about everything about me right now and to me your still a mystery. I know that your the butcher of torfan and savior of Elysium."

she interrupts "Actually we both are the 'Saviors of Elysium'." she says.

"Well still and I know your Shepard but that's it." I finish. "So what do you want to know?" she asks.

"Umm where are you from?" I ask. "I was born on earth my full name is Katlyn Eve Shepard. Anything else?" she states and asks.

"So you ran with the reds on earth right?" I ask.

"How did you...nevermind." she cuts herself off.

We finish eating in a companionable silence. "I'm probably going to regret this." I think. "Hey Shepard wanna go shopping? Seeing as the only clothes I have are the ones I got on my back." she perks up at my question and get a glint in her eye "I knew I would regret asking that." I say.

"Come on I won't make you look too bad." She says.

Shopping area

We walk into a clothes store and the clerk looks at me and says "I'm sorry sir but your clothes look ancient." I smirk

"You could say that. But I'm looking to get new clothes and my friend here volunteered me to get dragged in here." I say while glancing at Shepard she just smiles at me and walks to one of the many racks of clothes.

And starts pulling a few off and hands to me saying. "Here try these on."

The clerk says to me. "You do know that is the butcher of Torfan right?"

I nod and say. "And she is also one of the saviors of Elysium and your talking to the other." He just backs away. I walk into the changing room to try on the clothes Shepard picked out. "Hey these actually are not as bad as I thought this would be." I say as I put on the first pair of pants and a matching shirt.

"Hey Zigsbee get your ass out here I wanna see what ya look like." I hear Shepard say.

"I'm coming out keep your pants on." I say back. I step out as she goes to open the door. And she just squeaks and falls back just missing the chair and landing on the floor. "I told ya I was coming out." I say as I extend my hand to help her up.

"Hmph well you were taking your sweet time." She says as she pushes my hand away and stands up. She looks at my clothes and eyes me appreciatively.

"Like what ya see Shepard?" I tease." She licks her lips and nods.

"Arcturus to Shepard mind out of the gutter." I say. Which causes her to snap out of it.

"Let's get these bought then head to your place." She says.

"One problem with that plan Shepard I don't have a place." I say.

"Oh right then we'll go to my place." She says.

"You sure that's a good idea that look you were giving not a minute ago was kinda creepy Shepard." I respond.

"What afraid of a little TLA?" She teases me.

"No of course not it's just that a couple days ago I left my old life behind and that included my girlfriend." I say.

"Oh I understand Zigsbee." Shepard says a little saddened. We finish our clothes shopping and head to Shepard's apartment.

On the way to Shepard's apartment

We are walking along and I say to Shepard. "Look Shepard I realize that Elysium was probably supposed to be your shore leave and really need one don't you?" she nods. "Tell ya what Shepard after this black ops mission of ours I'll take you someplace nice and we can have a heart to heart. Alright?"

she smiles and responds with. "Ok but I thought you would need time?"

I nod "I do but that doesn't mean I can't spend time with you Kat."

she looks at me with a questioning eye then smiles. "I like the nickname, thank you. " she says.

"No problem." I say.

"Hey Zigsbee what's your real name? if you don't mind me asking." she asks.

"Not at all Shepard. My name is Zackary ******** *******." I answer.

"Oh well now I have material to use to make a nickname for you." she smiles.

"Grand Shepard just grand." I groan.

"Oh it won't be that bad I promise." she says. "Here we are." she says we reach her apartment. We walk in and I whistle.

"Nice place Kat." I say as I looks around the place is pretty Spartan. Everything is functional.

"Eh I'm pretty much here once a month for a couple days at a time. So I keep enough for 2-3 days of relaxation." she says "You want a drink Zack?" she questions from the kitchenette.

"Sure Kat a drink would be nice." I answer while wandering into the living room.

"Take a seat get comfortable we will be here for a couple days." she say as she walks in carrying two glasses.

A few hours later in Shepard's apartment.

"So Zack how do you like it here?" asks a partially drunken Shepard from the spot next to me.

"It's not bad could use more drunk women." I say sarcastically. Mostly drunk myself. I lean towards Shepard.

"Zack no we shouldn't" she protests weakly.

"Kat you wanted to jump me in the clothes store earlier now you say no." I say.

"Look I had the intention to get you drunk and have my way with you Zack but your such a good friend. And we've only known each other for 3 days now. If we do this I want us both to be sober." She finishes.

"Ok Kat good night." I say falling asleep.

"Good night Zack." she says falling asleep with her head on my shoulder.

Next Morning

I wake up with a massive hangover. "Ow what the hell did I drink." I say while starting to sit up. Then I realize that Shepard was sleeping on me. I panic thinking that we did something.

She wakes up saying. "Ugh I think I drank a little to much." she sits up looks to me and smiles.

"Umm Kat please tell me we didn't..." I plead.

"No we didn't almost but I stopped us." she informs me.

"Thank you Shepard. If we had last night well... If and when we do I would like to remember." I say.

"I figured you would." she stands up.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed for the day then you and I going out for some fun." she says walking away with a swagger to her step.

"God Damn! Shepard warn a guy when you do that." I shout after her.

"Hah. What? You like what you see?" she teases.

"This is pay back for the clothes shop isn't it?" I ask.

"What do you think." She shouts from the bathroom. "

Of course it is." I deadpan. "Kat your gonna be the death of me." I shout to her.

"Nah just a major distraction." She retorts

"_Damn she is nothing like the Shepard from the game_" I think.

"I'm done now showers yours Ziggy boy." She says walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around her. As she walks into the kitchen she asks.

"I'm hungry want some breakfast?" As she bends over and reaches for something in the back of the fridge.

"Yea sure what you got?" I ask while turning to face her. I quickly turn back around. "Damnit Kat put on some damn underwear." I say.

"Sorry not used to having guests in the house" She says as she stands up.

"Well I'm gonna go take my shower." I say walking down the hall.

"Ok breakfast will be done in 15." She says starting breakfast

14 mins later.

I walk into the hallway and smell bacon eggs and other assorted foods. "Mmmh breakfast smells good Kat." I say walking into the kitchen. I see 2 plates piled high with food.

"Dig in breakfast is served." She says.

I sit down and start eating and the food is delicious. She sits down next to me and start chowing down aswell "This is really good Shepard." I say.

"Didn't know marines could cook?" She retorts.

"Mm no just didn't think that they could cook this good." I say as I finish eating.

"Wow you eat faster than me and I'm a biotic." She says baffled.

"Eh used to eating fast then getting back into a fray habit from my youth I guess." I respond.

"what you grow up on the streets too?" She asks.

"No just always going doing one thing or the other." I respond.

"Well you ready to go Ziggy?" Shepard asks as she finishes her plate.

"Yea let just get my shoes on." I say "And Kat... You might want to put on a skirt or something." I say looking at Shepard who has a shirt and panties on.

"Oh right sorry bout that." She dashes into her room To put a skirt on.

"Huh I swear she is so not used to having someone around who isn't another girl." I groan to myself.


End file.
